


You had Me at Hello!

by snazzy_23



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Aman is Jeetu, Aman is very shy, Basically, First Meetings, Fluff, Interviews, Kartik is Ayushmann, Kartik is a Aman fan, Kartik is very confident and we love that, Kartik just goes for it no matter the consequences, M/M, Meet-Cute, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alternative universe, idk how to explain it better than that, they both are actors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzy_23/pseuds/snazzy_23
Summary: Kartik Singh, one of the film industry's most commendable actors, is a huge fan of digital media star Aman Tripathi. This is what happens when he meets him during an interview.Whoever said you shouldn't meet your idols clearly had not met Aman.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 47





	You had Me at Hello!

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! i watched SMZS when it came out on prime and wanted to write something so here this is.   
> please, enjoy!

“And that’s all we have for you guys today, we’ll see you in the next one. Till then, please like, share and subscribe, bye!” Aman Tripathi’s voice comes from Kartik’s earphones. He smiles at his phone as the video stops playing.

“Kartik, if you stay glued to your phone, you’re going to be late for your interview,” He hears his manager/best friend Devika from a distance.

“I’m done. Just wait for a moment,” Kartik says and unplugs his earphones. He puts his phone and earphones in his pocket and gets up. He takes a look in the mirror and fixes his suit jacket. He runs his hands through his hair trying to fix it. Once is he satisfied, he makes finger gun gestures at his reflection in the mirror and says, “Looking fabulous Mr. Singh.”

He walks out of the green room towards the backstage area where the show’s crew and Devika are waiting for him.

“Here comes the queen,” Devika says and rolls her eyes. Kartik just glares at her in response. One of the crew members informs him that his cue is in his 2 minutes and Kartik prepares himself. Even after doing this for over a decade, interviews still make him nervous. He feels as if it was his first time on camera. But since he is an amazing actor, he doesn’t let it show.

“Let’s welcome our first guest for tonight, he is one of my favorite guests to have on this show and I know you all love him too,” that makes Kartik chuckle and everyone in the audience laugh, “give it up for the incredibly talented, Mr. Kartik Singh.”

Kartik walks out on the stage with a huge grin on his face. The audience cheering gets louder when he gives them a small wave. He walks over to the interviewer and hugs her. They exchange hi hellos and Kartik takes a seat.

“So Kartik, how’s life since the last time I saw you?” The interviewer asks.

“Oh you know, the same. Work after work, press tours and all that good stuff,” Kartik replies with a smile.

“Is it hard for you?”

“I mean of course it is. But I love what I do so I bear through it” Kartik answers with a laugh. The interviewer laughs too.

“Well Kartik, you have been in the film industry for a few years now, you started with television and now you’re here. Currently one of the most respected and most talented actors that the industry has to offer,” the interviewer compliments him making him blush.

“Thank you. I’m proud of myself,” Kartik jokes.

“Speaking of proud, your recent movie did amazing numbers at the box office, how does that make you feel?”

“Oh god, I still can’t believe the love I received for it. You know, every movie I do, I’m always scared about what the audience will think of my work, what the critics will think, will this be my last work. But seeing all the positive reactions to my work motivates me to no extent,”

The two continue talking about things for the next half an hour. They joke around and poke fun at some of Kartik’s older work. Overall Kartik is having a fun time.

“So, Kartik, with your busy schedule do you have time to enjoy other’s contents? If yes, what kind of stuff do you enjoy?”

“I do. I always make time for my favorite things” Kartik replies with a chuckle. “And about the type of content I enjoy, I watch a lot of web series, YouTube series and all of that other good stuff on digital media. You won’t believe how amazing their content is. Sometimes, the film industry fails in comparison to them,”

“Well speaking of that, now it’s time to invite our second guest. He is one of the biggest stars of the digital media,” _Digital Media? Who could it be?_ Kartik thinks and waits for the interviewer to welcome the next guest, “let’s welcome, Mr. Aman Tripathi,”

The audience cheering and hooting gets extremely loud. But Kartik tunes them out and gets lost in his head. _Aman Tripathi, he is here? Aman Tripathi is HERE? Kartik please keep calm. You can’t express your undying love to someone you just met. But HE IS HERE?_

Kartik sees Aman walk out to the stage with a shy smile on his face waving to the audience as he makes his way towards the interviewer. He shakes the interviewer’s hands and moves to sit on the chair next to Kartik. When Kartik looks at his face, he sees that Aman is looking back at him with a smile on his face. Aman extends his hand for a handshake and Kartik immediately takes it.

“Hello, I’m Aman. I’m a huge fan of your work,” Aman replies, the smile still present on his face. Kartik can feel his heart-melting. He realizes that he is staring for too long. He pulls away his hand and replies, “I’m a huge fan of your work too,” _you have no idea if I’m being honest._ He leaves out that part so he doesn’t creep the poor guy out.

“Thank you so much for being here tonight, Aman,” the interviewer says.

“Thank you so much for inviting me here,” Aman replies with a laugh. _Sir, what are you so cute for?_

The interviewer moves to ask Aman about his work and Kartik can’t help but get lost in Aman’s voice. Kartik has been a fan of Aman’s work since he saw Aman in the web series, _T_ _he Pitchers_. The character that Aman played stole Kartik’s heart and he has been following his work since then. He has worked with many of Aman’s co-actors from his other web series for his previous movies but this is the first time Kartik has met Aman. Kartik is pulled out of his thoughts when the interviewer says his name.

“So, Kartik and Aman, you two are the only two actors’ who are openly out and proud. Has that affected the roles you are offered somehow?”

“In some ways yeah. I get offered to play gay characters more often now which is nice, the fact that they make content about gay romances. But at the same time, directors and writers always ask me if I’m comfortable kissing woman or you know, playing a heterosexual. I mean I’m an actor, that’s my job,” Aman replies. The interviewer nods her head in reply and says, “Kartik, what about you?”

“Me? I honestly don’t know. I was out before I joined the industry. I mean I could have gotten different offers if I wasn’t out but my work life has been the same since I joined,”

“If you guys are comfortable answering, how was your coming out experience?” The interviewer asks. Kartik is very grateful that the interviewer gave them a chance to get out of the conversation and thanks her for it. He waits for Aman to answer and looks at his direction.

“For me? Well my family doesn’t completely accept me but they are trying to get there. When I first told them, it was a disaster. But I’m happy with the progress they are making. As for my friends, well you can say none of them were surprised but they all gladly accepted me and nothing has changed between us so yeah,” Aman replies with a huge smile on his face. The interviewer returns his smile. Kartik is proud of Aman for not giving up and hiding after that experience but instead continuing and inspiring many other people who enjoy his content.

“Well, what about you Kartik? No pressure if you don’t want to answer,”

“It’s not exactly a secret, I mean I have talked about it several times,” Kartik says with a shaky laugh. Even though he is over the entire thing, it still breaks his heart when he remembers how badly his coming out to his family went. “My mother wasn’t there when I came out, my dad saw me kissing a boy and well, safe to say I still have some scars here and there,” Kartik replies. When he looks up the interviewer is giving him a sympathetic smile. Before he can say anything, Aman interrupts them,

“But can I say how proud I am of you? I mean even after that, you didn’t hide this part of yourself and managed to establish yourself in this industry. Every LBGT+ person including myself idolizes you. So thank you for being an inspiration to so many of us,” Kartik feels overwhelmed with emotions. He gives Aman a huge smile and thanks him. Aman gives him a reassuring smile and a nod in return.

“Okay that got emotional. Anyways, we are nearly at the end of this interview. I want to ask you guys one last question that I’m sure all of your fans would love to now,” Kartik has a vague idea of what that question might be and he is proven right when the interviewer asks, “are you guys single?”

The audience starts screaming so loud that Aman has to cover his ear. Kartik laughs at the question. Once everyone is calm, Kartik looks at Aman and waits for his reply. _Please say you’re single._

“I mean um, yeah. I’m single I guess,” Aman replies shyly and looks down at his lap playing with his fingers. Kartik smiles so hugely at the answer and looks at the interviewer who is waiting for him to answer the question.

“I’m single, too. But not for long I hope,” Kartik replies and gets an idea in his head.

“What do you mean by ‘not for long’?” the interviewer teases him. Kartik turns to Aman and sees that he is already looking at him.

“So Aman, if you are free tomorrow night, want to go out for dinner?” Kartik asks giving a hopeful smile to Aman. Aman looks at him with his eyes wide. When he doesn’t get a reply for a few moments Kartik starts to panic. _Did I just make a fool out of myself in front of everyone?_

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t-”

“I’m not free tomorrow night, can we postpone it to Friday night?” Aman asks. Kartik stills for a moment trying to process the information that was given to him. Once he is done with that, he answers,

“I need to check that with my manager-”

“He is free on Friday, just pick a time and place already,” Devika replies from backstage. Kartik blushes and gestures towards the place the reply came from.

“I’ll text you the information later?” Kartik says trying to browse through possible ideas for a date.

“Sure, I’ll see you later,” Aman gets up and leaves before they can even conclude the interview.

“So guys, you heard it here first. We are going to take a break and after the break, Arijit Singh will be joining us to play his new song for you,” The interviewer concludes. The commercial break starts and Kartik is hit with a realization,

“Wait he didn’t give me his number,”

Just as he says that a person walks out and hands Kartik a piece of paper. Kartik takes a look and sees that the paper has a series of number in it with a small note that reads, “ _I’m excited for tomorrow, sorry I had to run out before I did something embarrassing, Aman <3” _

Kartik smiles at the note and pulls out his phone. He saves Aman’s number and sends him a text.

_Me: I’m excited for tomorrow too, 7pm meet me at the restaurant?_

_Me: *location pin*_

_Me: this is Kartik btw. Kartik Singh_

_Aman <3: ik it's you Kartik. who else will send me a text like this? but sure, see you tomorrow!_

Kartik gets up from the chair walking towards the backstage with a huge smile on his face. Of all the plans he had for the day, this wasn’t one of them. But hey, he wasn’t complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> so thoughts?  
> I'm currently planning on writing another au as soon as my assignments end cause I don't think this lockdown is gonna be done anytime soon so please keep an eye out that.   
> as always, kudos and comments are welcomed   
> also if you guys want to follow me on twitter its @snazzy_23onao3


End file.
